The electronic marketplace facilitates transactions between a multitude of e-commerce sellers and customers. An electronic commerce system offers services to sellers for assisting sellers in the operation of their respective businesses. An electronic commerce system can maintain a catalog of items for each seller who is employing the services of the electronic commerce system.